Laundry treating appliances, such as washing machines, refreshers, and non-aqueous systems, can have a configuration based on a rotating drum that at least partially defines a treating chamber in which laundry items are placed for treating. The laundry treating appliance can have a controller that implements a number of user-selectable, pre-programmed cycles of operation having one or more operating parameters. Hot water, cold water, or a mixture thereof, along with various treating chemistries, can be supplied to the treating chamber in accordance with the cycle of operation. The laundry treating appliance can have a dispenser for loading of treating chemistries into the appliance by the user and for supplying various treating chemistries to the treating chamber.